Ulquiorra Cifer
| image = 300px | race = Arrancar | birthday = 1 grudnia | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 169 cm | weight = 55 kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = 4 Espada | previous team = Espada | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Murciélago | manga debut = Tom 22, Rozdział 190 | anime debut = Odcienk 113 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 | japanese voice = Daisuke Namikawa | english voice = Tony Oliver (anime) Steven Jay Blum (Bleach: Shattered Blade) }} , czasami romanizowany jako Ulquiorra Schiffer. Jest Arrancarem oraz Cuarto (4) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Jest jednym z głównych antagonistów w jednej z serii oraz rywali Ichigo. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Ulquiorra pierwszy raz w Karakurze; zwróć uwagę na położenie jego dziury Hollowa Ulquiorra był dość melancholijnie wyglądającym Arrancarem. Miał ciemne włosy, zielone oczy oraz śnieżnobiałą skórę. Jego ekspresja rzadko ulegała zmianie. Wydawało się, że był jednym z młodszych członków Espady. Jego dziura Hollowa znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie normalnie powinien znajdować się mostek (początkowo była w rejonie krtani), a maska przypominała tą, którą posiada Vasto Lorde. Charakterystyczną cechą w jego twarzy były dwie zielone smugi sprawiające wrażenie, iż płacze. Tatuaż mówiący o jego sile, a co za tym idzie miejscu w Espadzie, znajdował się na lewej stronie klatki piersiowej. Osobowość Zimny, opanowany, z pozoru małomówny (można go porównać do Byakuyi). Bez chwili wahania wykonuje każdy rozkaz Aizena (Ulquiorra jest mu całkowicie oddany: "Moja dusza i ciało należą do Aizen-samy"). Tych, którzy go nie interesują, nazywa "śmieciami", ponieważ według niego nie są warci jego uwagi, gdyż są za słabi. W przeciwieństwie do innych członków Espady walczy tylko wtedy, gdy jest do tego zmuszony lub gdy Aizen mu to rozkaże. Posiadał swego rodzaju hobby, które polegało na robieniu przeciwnikowi dziury, mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu, w którym znajduje się jego własna dziura Hollowa. Nie rozumiał uczuć i emocji, ale za to miał bardzo duże zdolności analityczne i podczas pierwszego ataku na Karakurę analizował, w jaki sposób Ichigo mógł z łatwością odciąć Yammyemu rękę. Ulquiorra i Grimmjow nie żyli ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach. Głównie z tego powodu, że jego ideały kłóciły się z ideałami Grimmjowa. Ich konflikt doprowadził do tego, że Grimmjow uważał, że Ulquiorra boi się z nim walczyć ze strachu, że obaj się unicestwią. Fabuła Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Numer Ulquiorry Po raz pierwszy widzimy go gdy pojawił się wraz z Yammym w prawdziwej Karakurze. Złośliwie komentował zachowanie 10 Espady i jego nieudolność. Dokładnie analizował walkę Yammy'ego z Ichigo (w momencie gdy Hollow zaatakował Ichigo, zauważa że jego Reiatsu jest strasznie niestabilne a w szczytowej formie przewyższa jego) i wcześniejszą interwencję Inoue (po raz pierwszy stwierdza też, że jej leczenie polega na cofaniu ran do poprzedniego stanu). Gdy Urahara i Yoruichi przybyli, 4 Espada zablokował atak Urahary gołą dłonią. Uderzył Yammy'ego w brzuch, po czym wytłumaczył mu, że przeciwnicy są o wiele potężniejsi i wycofali się do Hueco Mundo. Na odchodnym powiedział do Ichigo, że przekaże Aizenowi wiadomość: "osoba po którą nas wysłałeś jest nie wartym zabijania śmieciem". Hueco Mundo Później widzimy go gdy zdaje raport Aizenowi, w tym celu niszczył swoje oko aby jego pan mógł wszystko sam zobaczyć. Odbył rozmowę z innymi członkami Espady, tłumacząc, dlaczego nie zabił Ichigo. Następnie widzimy go pod koniec leczenia Yammy'ego w Hueco Mundo. Dowiadujemy się, że Cuarto Espada wziął ze sobą odcięte ramię Yammy'ego. Gdy Yammy zabił "uzdrowiciela" w Las Noches, Ulquiorra skomentował to słowem "śmieszne" i informuje Yammy'ego, że Aizen ich wzywa. Był świadkiem powstania Wonderweissa Margely. Aizen zapytał Ulquiorrę czy pamięta rozkaz wydany miesiąc wcześniej ze zaleceniem, by wcielił go w życie. Chodziło o porwanie Orihime Inoue. Będąc lojalnym wobec Aizena atakuje dwóch Shinigami, którzy eskortowali Orihime w drodze z Soul Society. Szantażem zmusił Inoue do posłuszeństwa. Dał jej bransoletę, która sprawia, że mogą ją widzieć tylko Arrancarzy. W Las Noches poinformował ją, że Ichigo Kurosaki i reszta przyszli na ratunek. Później widzimy go, gdy rozmawia z Nnoitrą o Inoue. Tłumaczył mu, że zamknął Inoue w "klatce psychologicznej". Kiedy przynosi jedzenie dla Orihime wdaje się z nią w burzliwą dyskusję, w której kpi z jej przyjaciół. Twierdzi, że musieli być głupcami, skoro tacy słabi przybyli, by ją ratować. W odpowiedzi zostaje spoliczkowany, po czym wychodzi dając podłamanej dziewczynie godzinę na zjedzenie posiłku. Następnie sprowokował Ichigo do walki, którą z łatwością wygrał. Pokazał swojemu przeciwnikowi wytatuowany numer na klatce piersiowej, wyprowadzając go z błędnego założenia, że jest najsilniejszym Espadą. Dłonią zrobił Kurosakiemu dziurę w okolicach krtani i zostawił, by zmarł lub uciekł jeśli da radę. Po powrocie do pokoju swojej podopiecznej zastał zrujnowaną kwaterę oraz Loly i Menoly, które zwaliły całą winę na Grimmjowa. Ulquiorra szybko odnalazł 6 Espadę i zażądał zwrotu Inoue. Krótka wymiana zdań zakończyła się walką i wysłaniem Cifera w inny wymiar na niecałe dwie godziny. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Miecz Ulquiorry Powrócił w momencie gdy Aizen opuszczał Las Noches, więc miał pilnować porządku pod jego nieobecność. Korzystając z tego że Orihime była pod ręką, znów zaczął z nią dyskutować. Podważa teorie o istnieniu duszy i serca, twierdzi, że to tylko wymysły ludzi którzy boją się śmierci. Nie może zrozumieć dlaczego Inoue się nie boi, choć została sama i zaraz zginie. Mówi, że "wszystko, czego nie widzi jego oko nie ma prawa bytu, a serca nie można zobaczyć". Pytał się czy dostrzeże duszę, gdy rozpruje jej pierś lub rozłupie czaszkę. Zapytał Orihime: "Czy boisz się śmierci, kobieto?". Inoue dość długo zwlekała z odpowiedzią i ostatecznie powiedziała: "Nie, nie boję się śmierci". W tym momencie pojawił się Ichigo z zamiarem pokonania Ulquiorry. Cifer od razu wyciągnął swój miecz, co zdziwiło Kurosakiego. Powiedział mu, że zaskoczył go tym i myślał, że będzie go musiał do tego zmusić. Czwarty Espada uświadomił sobie, że Ichigo jest obiektem natychmiastowego zabicia. Kurosaki (jak to stwierdził Ulquiorra) popadł w euforię, po tym jak zdołał go zranić. Dziwi go czemu Ichigo cieszy się na tą myśl, gdy walczy na takim marnym poziomie. Cifer zrobił się bardziej poważny i zyskał przewagę nad młodym Vizardem. Nagle zjawia się Yammy i mówi, że przyszedł z pomocą. Ulquiorra od razu odmawia, bo nie potrzebuje pomocy. Proponuje mu dalszy odpoczynek, lub zajęcie się Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej. Jednak Yammy zwraca się w stronę Loly i Menoly. Tą drugą posłał jednym uderzeniem w ścianę, a z drugą chwilę walczył, gdy uwolniła swoje Zanpakutō. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo vs Ulquiorra Yammy zgniata Loly swoją pięścią i niszczy nią ścianę. Następnie kieruje się w stronę Inoue, lecz nagle zjawia się Ishida. Potem obaj schodzą na dół, by Ulquiorra i Ichigo mogli wreszcie dokończyć walkę. Gdy Yammy wpadł na minę, powstał wielki wybuch. Ulquiorra nagle opuścił wierzę nr 5 i zaczął kierować się ku górze. Zdezorientowany Ichigo poleciał za nim. Znaleźli się na dachu Las Noches w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie wylądowali po przybyciu do Hueco Mundo. Cuarto Espada stał na szczycie wieży i tłumaczył, że istnieją dwie zasady dla członków Espady. Pierwszą jest zakaz używania Gran Rey Cero w obrębie Las Noches, gdyż to mogłoby je zniszczyć. Druga, to zakaz uwalniania swoich mieczy numerom od 4 i wyżej z tego samego powodu. Ulquiorra uwalnia swoje Resurrección, dzięki czemu zyskuje ogromną przewagę nad Ichigo. Kurosaki jednak nadal trzyma Zangetsu w swojej dłoni. Ulquiorra przechodzi w fazę drugą, którą nazwał Segunda Etapa i tłumaczy, że nikt jeszcze nie widział go w takiej formie (nawet Aizen). Pokonuje młodego Vizarda i ciężko rani Ishidę, który przybył tam z Orihime. Gdy był pewny że go zabił, Kurosaki (pod wpływem emocji Inoue) w niewiadomy sposób zmienił się w Vasto Lorde i pokonał Ulquiorrę przecinając go na pół. Mimo tego Cuarto Espada jeszcze żył, Ichigo użył na nim swojego Cero. Wtedy Ulquiorra powiedział: "zrób to, nie mam powodu by żyć, skoro zostałem pokonany". Cero spowodowało wielką eksplozję. Ichigo odrzucił szczątki 4 Espady, lecz po chwili znów do nich podchodzi w celu całkowitego rozczłonkowania ciała. Wtedy podszedł do niego Ishida i powiedział: "Dość!". Ichigo w odpowiedzi przebił Ishidę swoją kataną. Cifer pojawia się ponownie i odcina Ichigo jeden z rogów, pomiędzy którymi Ichigo zbierał właśnie Cero by użyć je na Ishidzie. Z odciętego rogu Cero wymyka się spod kontroli niszcząc formę Pustego. thumb|left|190px|Śmierć Ulquiorry Gdy Ichigo przeniósł swoją agresję na Ishidę, Ulquiorra zregenerował swoje kończyny, które teraz przypominały patyczki. Tłumaczył, że "nie jest w stanie zregenerować swoich organów wewnętrznych", i każe Ichigo zadać "ostateczny cios". Kurosaki się na to nie godzi, gdyż nie pragnie takiego zwycięstwa, bo to nie on, we własnej osobie, zniszczył 4 Espadę, lecz potwór, który się z niego zrodził. Cifer zwrócił się do Inoue i znów zadał pytanie "Czy boisz się mnie, kobieto?". Orihime odpowiedziała "Nie", a wtedy Ulquiorra zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jej dusza była w jego rękach. Zaczął się rozpadać w proch z powodu tak wielu ran i zniknął. Moce i Umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Choć rzadko wyciąga miecz, Ulquiorra wydaje się świetnie wykwalifikowany w szermierce. Zdolny jest wykorzystać swoją szybkość i precyzję, by bez błędnie zadawać poważne (wręcz śmiertelne) obrażenia bez większego wysiłku. Ulquiorra walczy prawą ręką, gdzie lewa pozostaje w kieszeni. Bardzo dobrze blokuje ataki przeciwników. Był w stanie odeprzeć atak Ichigo w Bankai z założoną maską Pustego, mimo że jego Zanpakutō był prawie złamany. frame|right|Ulquiorra regenerujący ramię Natychmiastowa regeneracja: Pomimo wielkiej mocy ataku, szybkości i wytrzymałości, największym atutem Ulquiorry jest regeneracja. Jest to pokazane gdy wyciąga oko i je niszczy, a następnych momentach ma oboje oczu. Po raz kolejny widać to gdy walczy z Hollow Ichigo w nowej formie Pustego, gdzie regeneruje oderwane ramię. Cifer stwierdza, że inni Arrancarzy rezygnują z tej zdolności na korzyść większej siły. Wyjaśnia, że może szybko zregenerować dowolną część ciała z wyjątkiem mózgu i organów wewnętrznych. Jednakże ta moc wymaga również odpowiedniej ilości energii duchowej. Mistrz walki w wręcz: Ulquiorra pokazał umiejętność głównie od walki w wręcz, ponieważ rzadko wyciąga katanę. Ichigo spekuluje, że Cifer wyciąga broń tylko do walki z "godnymi siebie". Często też atakuje z powietrza, np. gdy chciał wykorzystać Cero na Grimmjowie lub gdy przy pomocy Sonído pojawił się nad Ichigo podczas ich ostatniej konfrontacji. Jego "firmówką" jest zrobienie dziury w klatce piersiowej w tym samym miejscu co on ma. Mistrz Sonído: Jedną z cech zauważalnych w Ulquiorrze jest jego szybkość. Jest w stanie dogonić Ichigo po wyrzuceniu z wieży w kilka chwil. Pokazał także, że potrafi nadążyć za Kurosakim w formie Bankai. Ulquiorra porusza się podczas walki bardzo szybko, że Ichigo nie potrafił nadążyć za nim. Jego poziom w szybkości poruszania się jest zaskakujący i deklasuje Ichigo jeszcze dalej. Wysoka inteligencja: Ulquiorra ma też dużą wiedzę (rozpracowuje taktykę, sytuację). Jego inteligencja jest tak rozległa, że nawet Aizen (mężczyzna najbardziej znany ze swego intelektu) z szacunku do Cifera wysłał go by zbadał moc Ichigo. Jest spostrzegawczy i analityczny, co pozwala mu łatwo wywnioskować umiejętności przeciwnika (mocne i słabe strony). frame|right|Zielone Cero Ulquiorry Cero: Ulquiorra wykazał wystrzeliwanie Cero z wskazującego palca prawej dłoni. Jego moc jest dość destrukcyjna. Cero może być ładowane i zwolnione stosunkowo szybko i jest koloru zielonego zamiast czerwonego jak większość Cero. Siła wybuchu jest wystarczająco silna, aby wysłać przeciwnika na długi dystans, skutecznie niszcząc każdą przeszkodę na swojej drodze. Jest w stanie odpalić go z obu dłoni. Bala: Technika ta utwardza Reiatsu i jest wystrzeliwana z pięści jako kula. Ulquiorra ma czerwoną Balę, gdy porywa Orihime. Jest wystarczająco silne, aby wybuch unieszkodliwił dwóch Shinigami. Wzmocnione Hierro: Odnosi się do utwardzonej skóry Arrancara, która jest wynikiem ich sprężonej duchowej mocy. Chociaż sam tego nie stwierdził (ale było to zaobserwowane), jego Hierro jest bardzo twarde jak na standardy Arrancara. Może odbić atak gołymi rękami. Jest w stanie walczyć z Hollow Ichigo bez uwolnionego Zanpakutō. Gdy walczył z Ichigo w formie Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu przeciął klatkę Ulquiorry bez większego uszczerbku Espady, podczas gdzie Yammy stracił całe ramię. thumb|right|190px|Energia duchowa Ulquiorry Ogromna moc duchowa: Jego duchowa moc jest niezwykle wysoka. Jako jeden z najsilniejszych Espada ma zakaz uwalniania Zanpakutō w Las Noches. To dlatego, że są one zbyt potężne i taki wyczyn może spowodować uszkodzenie lub zniszczenie twierdzy. Zwiększona Pesquisa: Zdolność Arrancara do poczucia duchowej energii. Choć wszyscy Arrancarzy mogą się jej nauczyć, to Ulquiorra wykazał imponującą umiejętność. Po jednym spojrzeniu na przeciwnika może od razu określić jak potężny jest przeciwnik. Jest w stanie zrozumieć przepływ energii i koncentracji, pokazał tą zdolność do natychmiastowego zobaczenia energii Ichigo (które było zmienne po interwencji jego wewnętrznego Pustego). Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Ulquiorra okazał się wytrzymałą postacią. Pokazał zdolność do dyscypliny nad Yammym (Espada znany przede wszystkim z siły). Po uderzeniu Getsugą Tenshō w formie Bankai z aktywną Hollowfikacją wyszedł bez większego uszczerbku. ; po hiszpańsku "przyzwyczajenie widzenia", a japońsku "wszystkie oczy świata": To pozwala Ulquiorrze powtórzyć wydarzenia, które widział poprzez wyjęcie oka i skruszenia go, które zamienia się w pył. Pył nie tylko jest przekaźnikiem wzroku, ale i uczuć. thumb|right|190px|Ulquiorra otwierający Gargantę ; po hiszpańsku "Powrót Rysunku/Otwarcie", a japońsku "Rozwiązana Pustka": Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Puści podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść. *'Transmisja przez Gargantę': Ulquiorra był w stanie stworzyć wizualną transmisję podobnie jak na ekranie telewizora przy użyciu indywidualnych portali Garganty. Czyni to by pokazać Inoue niekorzystną sytuację Ichigo, Hitsugayi i Matsumoto. Zanpakutō ; po hiszpańsku "Nietoperz", a japońsku "Czarny Uskrzydlony Wielki Demon": W zapieczętowanej formie przypomina zwykłą katanę z zieloną rękojeścią. thumb|right|190px|Murciélago *'Resurrección': Komendą uwalniającą jest . Murciélago uwalnia czarny (z zieloną obwódką) przypływ Reiatsu, który przypomina deszcz. Po uwolnieniu Ulquiorra ma duże skrzydła nietoperza, a jego maska Hollowa zmienia się w coś, co przypomina hełm. : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Zyskuje jeszcze większe możliwości fizyczne w tej formie. Ulquiorra ma również wyjątkową zdolność wejścia w drugi stan uwolnienia, zwany Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. :* ; "Światło Księżyca": Ulquiorra posiada zdolność stworzenia oszczepu z zielonej energii. Używa go jako broń dystansowa i jako broń w walce wręcz. :* Zwiększona prędkość: Jest niesamowicie szybki. Jest w stanie przejść dużą odległość w jednej chwili. :* Zwiększone Hierro: Jego Hierro wzrosło w siłę do tego stopnia, że Getsuga Tenshō z aktywną maską nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu. frame|right|Cero Oscuras :* ; po hiszpańsku "Mroczne zero", a japońsku "Czarny Błysk Pustego": Jest to czarne Cero z zieloną obwódką. Ulquiorra porównuje czarną Getsugę Tenshō do Cero Oscuras. To Cero można używać tylko w uwolnionej formie. thumb|right|190px|Resurrección: Segunda Etapa * ; po hiszpańsku "Zmartwychwstanie: Drugi etap", a japońsku "Uwolnienie miecza: Drugi poziom": Ulquiorra jest jednym z dwóch Arrancarów z Espady, którym udało się osiągnąć drugi etap Resurrección, jednak Aizen nigdy nie widział tej formy. Ulquiorra nazywa ten etap "prawdziwą rozpaczą". Jego maska ogranicza się tylko do dwóch rogów. Ma skrzydła i ogon, jego nogi wyglądają jak szpony. Jego tatuaż czwartego Espady nie jest widoczny. : Rośnie długi, cienki potężny ogon, który jest w stanie służyć za bicz oraz za podnoszenie i duszenie ofiary. :* Potężne Reiatsu: Ulquiorra mimo iż ma już ogromne Reiatsu, znacznie wzrasta po przejściu w Resurrección, szczególnie w Segunda Etapa. Uryū, Quincy, który jest ekspertem w wykrywaniu Reiatsu, zauważył, że gęstość mocy duchowej Ulquiorry była tak ogromna, że trudno określić to mianem Reiatsu. frame|right|Lanza del Relámpago :* ; po hiszpańsku "Lanca ze Światła", a japońsku "Lanca z Grzmotu i Światła": Ulquiorra za pomocą swojej siły duchowej tworzy oszczep, który może wykorzystać jako pocisk lub broń fizyczną. Po trafieniu w cokolwiek, wytwarza wielki wybuch. Ulquiorra użył tego ataku na Hollowa Ichigo do zapobiegnięcia użycia Cero na Ishidzie. Ciekawostki * Jego imię wzięło się od architektki Patricii Urquiola. * Zdaje się, że Ulquiorra był w Espadzie przed Nelliel, ponieważ ta zdawała się go pamiętać. * Jego aspektem śmierci jest nihilizm. * Jest jednym z trzech Arrancarów, których tatuaż znika po uwolnieniu Zanpakutō, pozostali to Tier Harribel i Yammy Llargo. * Jest jednym z dwóch Arrancarów, którzy mają zielone oczy (drugim Arrancarem jest Tier Harribel). * Mimo znajomości z Yammym, nie wiedział że ten też ma drugie stadium Resurrección. * Nikt nie wiedział o jego drugiej formie, nawet Aizen. * Widać podobieństwo między jego imieniem a hiszpańskim wyrazem "llora", oznaczającym "płacz"- być może nawiązuje to też do zielonych smug pod oczami, które przypominają właśnie łzy. * Getsuga Tenshō w wykonaniu Ichigo w masce nie miała żadnego wpływu na Ulquiorrę w Resurrección, jednak - Yammy odniósł spore obrażenia właśnie od niej. * Można go zobaczyć openingu 96 odcinka. Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania en:Ulquiorra Cifer